Unofficial Urho3D Wiki
Welcome to the Unofficial Urho3D Wiki Note: This wiki started moving to https://urho3d.miraheze.org/ but that move pause as "the official wiki" got activated: https://github.com/urho3d/Urho3D/wiki These two Unofficial Urho3D Wikis may merge into the official wiki. Urho3D is a free lightweight, cross-platform 2D and 3D game engine implemented in C++ and released under the MIT license. Greatly inspired by OGRE and Horde3D. * http://urho3d.github.io/ Urho3D Main Page. * http://urho3d.github.io/documentation/1.5/index.html Urho3D Documentation This wiki tries to cover stuff in a more compact form as in the Urho documentation or not really explained there. Also it's more widespread to (game) development in general and is not strictly focused on just Urho. The articles here are often an introduction and to give an overview and don't try to cover every detail. To get details see the Urho API documentation or search for documentation/help for the other products and topics mentioned here. General * FAQ * Wiki Ideas * Wiki Playground * Wiki News: http://urho3d.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity more detailed recent wiki activity compared to the small list at the bottom of this page. Tutorials Beginner Tutorials * Building Urho 1.5 from source (Windows 10, Code::Blocks, MinGW/GCC) * Building Urho 1.5 on Linux (Ubuntu, Code::Blocks, GCC) * Creating a new Urho3D Project * First Project * Blender to Urho3D Guide * Urho3D Demos Outdated: * Build Urho3D 1.4 or higher * Build Urho3D 1.32 on Windows (MinGW) Urho HowTos * Animations * Physics * Particle Effects * Sound and Music * GUI * GPU realtime generated materials * XML (with PugiXML which is used by and shipped with Urho3D) * Customize materials (via code) & different materials per model * Custom shader parameters * Expand default terrain material to 4 textures using alpha channel * Expand default terrain material to 6 textures using the six primary&secondary colors * Expand default terrain material to 7 textures using the six primary&secondary colors and black * Terrain Shader with normal, specular and height mapping * Tri-Planar Texturing * Packing multiple textures in one image * Height Mapping * Miscellaneous HowTos Other HowTos * Game States on how different game modes can be managed * Blender Techniques * Creating Seamless Procedural Textures with Blender * Urho3D Build Errors * Windows Installer with Inno Setup * Sound Recording and Editing with Audacity * Creating Textures with NeoTextureEdit Sample Projects Bigger examples showing how more complex applications/games could be done. Ideas for samples and their features * USP - Urho Sample Platformer Galleries and Lists * Shaders/Techniques shipped with Urho3D With a general explanation of diffuse, normal and specular maps. External Tutorials * First Steps: http://darkdove.proboards.com/thread/30/urho-flow-1 * Intro to Urho3D Editor: http://darkdove.proboards.com/thread/15/urho3d-editor-simple-guide * Basic Intro to In-Game Physics: http://darkdove.proboards.com/thread/16/game-physics-basic-intro * Shader example/tutorial: http://nervegass.blogspot.de/2014/12/urho-shaders-edge-detection.html Links Regarding Urho3D Some of these could be transformed into ready-to-use shaders and put here for download. Some kind of (shader) gallery would be nice. Urho3D comes already with some materials, those could be described and maybe extended. * http://www.gamefromscratch.com/post/2014/10/16/A-closer-look-at-the-Urdo3D-Game-Engine.aspx An article about Urho3D with an overview of all feature, a setup guide using Visual Studio (with many screenshots) and a tutorial, * https://github.com/spongebob/playground/blob/master/urho3d_simple_example.cpp An example project with a lot of comments and without any kind of framework around it. * http://urho3d.prophpbb.com/topic6.html How to modify single bones in an animated model: "Rotating character's head". * http://urho3d.prophpbb.com/topic669.html One way of doing Ambient Occlusion. * http://urho3d.prophpbb.com/topic322.html Special terrain shader called "Tri-planar" that avoids texture stretching. * http://urho3d.prophpbb.com/topic756.html How to create viewports with a transparent background. * http://urho3d.prophpbb.com/topic804.html How to change the resolution, toggle fullscreen and similar: http://urho3d.github.io/documentation/1.32/_rendering.html * http://urho3d.prophpbb.com/topic954.html Sample library from scorvi * http://nervegass.blogspot.de/2014/12/urho-shaders-edge-detection.html Example shader with explanations * https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLg3Q9upEQvPRAYaIqhImkUu1RBgSZA_N7 Video playlist about a lot of Urho3D topics. * http://urho3d.prophpbb.com/topic1000.html About using Oculus Rift with Urho3D. * http://urho3d.prophpbb.com/topic898.html A shooter made with Urho with sources. * http://urho3d.prophpbb.com/topic1196.html Parallax mapping. Programming * http://stackoverflow.com/ The best site for programming related questions. C++ * http://www.cplusplus.com/ Great site with tutorials and a reference. * http://en.cppreference.com/ The other big site with a C++ reference. * http://www.cppsamples.com/ Code snippets/samples. * Bjarne Stroustrup (the maker of C++) FAQs about C++: http://www.stroustrup.com/bs_faq.html http://www.stroustrup.com/bs_faq2.html * cplusplus beginners lab assignments to many example codes 4 beginners Applications * http://www.blender.org/ "Blender is the free and open source 3D creation suite. It supports the entirety of the 3D pipeline—modeling, rigging, animation, simulation, rendering, compositing and motion tracking, even video editing and game creation." * https://krita.org/ Open source painting and illustration application (alternative to Photoshop). * http://www.gimp.org/ Open source painting and photo editing tool (alternative to Photoshop). * https://inkscape.org/ Open source professional quality vector graphics software. * http://audacity.sourceforge.net/ Very popular free software audio editor. * http://www.makehuman.org/ Open source tool for creating 3D characters. * http://neotextureedit.sourceforge.net/ Free software tool for making seamless textures (with normal map) with a Blender like node editor (also see Creating Textures with NeoTextureEdit). Quite unpolished and sometimes really slow knows a better free software alternative?. Multi Topic * http://wiki.polycount.com/wiki/Polycount Tutorials about game development like modelling, texturing, animating, level design, project organization stuff like payments and more. (some stuff there seems a bit dated) * https://cubebrush.co/marketplace Tons of tutorials and assets for game developers and artists * http://www.ogre3d.org/tikiwiki/tiki-index.php The Ogre-Wiki (Ogre is a graphics-only-engine). They have many links to useful libraries and other material. Blender/Modelling * https://cubebrush.co/blender_tutorials Quality Blender tutorials * http://www.blenderguru.com/ Blender tutorials. * http://blenderartists.org/forum/ A Blender community. * https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjyuVPBuorqIhlqZtoIvnAVQ3x18sNev4 Blender tutorial series about video editing. * https://github.com/imageworks/OpenShadingLanguage/blob/master/src/doc/osl-languagespec.pdf OSL (OpenShadingLanguage) reference (that's the shading language that can be used in Blender to program nodes when using the Cycles Render) Free (Blender) 3D Models/Assets * https://cubebrush.co/ * http://www.blendswap.com/ * http://matrep.parastudios.de/index.php Collection of Blender materials. * http://blenderartists.org/forum/showthread.php?91585-treatkor-s-Junky-Material-Library Small material library. * http://archive3d.net/ * http://www.cgtrader.com/free-3d-models * http://www.turbosquid.com/Search/3D-Models/free * http://artist-3d.com/ Free Textures * https://cubebrush.co/ * http://www.goodtextures.com/ * http://opengameart.org/ * http://www.cgtextures.com/ Textures with a free-ish license. * http://www.textureking.com/ * http://tf3dm.com/ * http://textures.thefree3dmodels.com/ Free Sounds/Music * https://www.freesound.org/ "Freesound is a collaborative database of Creative Commons Licensed sounds. Browse, download and share sounds." * http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/collections.php Free music (Creative Commons) for games, movies... Many genres and a license search. * http://freepd.com/ Public Domain music. * http://creativecommons.org/music-communities A list of sites with Creative Commons music and sounds. * http://www.jewelbeat.com/free/ Graphics * https://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/OpenGL_Programming OpenGL Programming wiki book * https://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/GLSL_Programming GLSL Programming wiki book * https://www.derivative.ca/wiki088/index.php?title=Write_a_GLSL_Material GLSL documentation / tutorial * http://www.shaderific.com/glsl-functions/ GLSL reference * https://www.opengl.org/wiki/Sampler_(GLSL) GLSL reference * https://www.opengl.org/sdk/docs/tutorials/ClockworkCoders/index.php Small GLSL and shading tutorial with some nice hints like discarding pixels for masking. * https://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Video_Game_Design Video Game design wiki book Misc / Other * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbT9YhDriNM Video series about sound recording and editing (with Audacity), microphone and equipment picking Old Wiki Content Some valuable material from the old, abandoned wiki found at: https://code.google.com/p/urho3d/source/browse/wiki/?r=219 This may be outdated and the official documentation should be preferred: http://urho3d.github.io/documentation/1.32/index.html * Audio * AnimatedModel * CollisionShape * Light * Material * ParticleEmitter * Physics * Texture Latest activity Category:Browse